


This is My Life Now

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Magic AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Ray gets used to sharing his house with the demon he summoned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is _super_ rough. The roughest thing I've probably ever put up.  
>  But I wanted to do more and it was just being shit. 
> 
> I like it enough to post but just a warning on how messy and choppy this probably is.
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoy it. ;w;

Somehow, Ray had gotten used to living with a demon. Never in his life did he ever think of his life turning into the shit show that it now is. But here he is. This was his life now.

He shared his house with a literal demon from hell. Even giving Ryan some house rules to try and follow. Easy rules really. Stuff like; "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Just clean up after yourself." and "Do not touch any electronic without asking first. I swear to god if you break my Xbox I will personally end your eternal life." A few things were tricky at first, but thankfully Ryan was a quick learner with most of it and Ray was able to trust him home alone.

Ray still attended class and went to work same as always, and at first Ryan would just stay home as he did. But very quickly Ryan became bored with being home alone and so he started following Ray around. At first the demon would just act like he would stay home and then just sneaked out to follow Ray.

After a week of the following around, Ryan got caught. The demon just floats in the background, but one day in psychology he had fallen asleep. And he had sleep floated right in Ray's line of sight. In an instant Ray felt his heart stop; having an internal mental breakdown as he saw the demon out where everyone could fucking see him. But when he noticed no one commenting about the fucking floating person with fucking horns and wings in the room, he assumed Ryan made it to where only he could see him.

Ryan woke up right as the professor ended class, and on the way to the next class Ray gave the demon a stern talking to. Ray allowed Ryan to continue his observations or whatever, as long as he didn't cause trouble or bug him in class. And technically, Ryan kept to that. He, technically, wasn't bugging Ray in class. He was helping him.

“That's wrong you know.”

“What? No it's not.”

“Yeah, it is. Use the other formula and it'll work.”

Ray's grades were fine, not like he was failing or anything, but Ryan's occasional remarks actually worked and helped boost those grades a tad more.

At work though, it was completely different. Ryan went from chiming in with helpful notes, to asking a fuck ton of questions. Ray worked at a coffee shop, and for the demon this was like being exposed to a new playground.

“What's this do?”

“What's this sweet sponge thing?”

“You can make coffee with this machine?!”

It was like watching a five year old, and it was fucking hilarious to Ray. Mr. Know It All doesn't know everything. The coffee shop became Ryan's favorite place to follow Ray to. It was more exciting compared to the college. Plus, there was more human interaction for him to observe and watch. It was so exciting, Ryan decided he wanted to be a part of it.

After the first month of being summoned, Ray saw his first real display of magic. Sure, he'd seen Ryan float around, make small balls of hell fire, and of course, make himself invisible to all but Ray. But this, this was different. He watched Ryan's demonic features disappear. The tail, the horns and the wings vanished as Ryan gave himself a more human appearance. Now really, it wasn't that big a feat or much of a different than how he normally looks. But it was still amazing to the human.

Ryan started going to the coffee shop as human. The first time he went as human, all eyes were on him. Everyone was curious of the new, and hot, guy that started coming in whenever Ray was working. Ryan was baffled by the strange behavior, Ray just wanted them all to shut up.

“Who's the hot dude?”

“Is he taken?”

“Bet he's taken by Ray. You see the way the guy only shows up when Ray is here?”

Oh my god everyone needs to shut up.

We get it. Ryan is hot. Let's move on with life. Work was mega annoying for the first few days of Ryan's debut, as he called it. Then everyone started to act more normal, thank god.

Ray wasn't mad that Ryan decided to show himself to the others. If anything it made shit easier. Ryan wasn't floating around and making it look like Ray was crazy and talking to himself. Plus, it was nice seeing the demon interacting with others. If you looked at him you'd think he wasn't anything but human. Not a demon using magic to appear human, just totally and completely human. 

Ryan was eventually properly introduced to Ray's friends. When asked how they met he just told them that they met online over a game of Halo and then met for real when Ryan came down to visit family last year.

It took a while, but Ray was somehow getting used to living with a demon. He went to school, did his job, hung out with friends; all while sharing his house with the demon he accidentally summoned. They probably had to eventually figure out what to do about that. After all when it came down to Ryan is stuck on Earth until Ray gives him some wish or whatever to fulfill for him.

Ray would make his choice and Ryan would do what he was meant to and that would be the end of things. Everything would be normal again. Everything would be how it should be. Just like how Ray liked it.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the way of kudos/comments! <3
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com ੭•̀ω•́)੭*✩⁺˚


End file.
